Patch 0.3.2.2
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * Added a display of morale in the detailed battle report * Espionage on garrison with artillery / air units is not possible anymore * Barbarians now have unlimited morale * Added a link from the academy to the research consultant * Reworked screen for the Town wall * Liberation of occupied cities by naval fleets is now prevented by stationing ships * Scattered units now cost the same upkeep as if they were on a mission * Message text written by a player is not lost on errors * In Ikipedia, in the entries for the art of war, the changes in the combat system have been adapted * Cooks only have effects on your own armies * Values of the air units adjusted, second air slot installed, shot sequence and goals changed in combat, shot distribution improved, ranged attack makes counter-strike with melee weapons if it is attacked by the enemy melee line * Morale indicators changed Bug Fixes * Bugs with bans and vacation mode fixed * Fixed the bug which caused armies or fleets to be missing for too long * Given certain circumstances demolition of buildings lead to incorrect crediting of resources * When activating vacation mode units of allies were not scattered * Occupied cities could not be liberated if the owner was in vmode * If a player was deleted garrison rights with him weren't deleted as well * Display error in general's overview for ships * Sometimes attacking a barbarian village doubled the troops * Display error with military consultant * Rounding error with unit prices * Sometimes there was no wine consumption in wine towns * Fixed wrong listings in battle reports * Sometimes stationed troops showed a wrong owner * Fixed display errors with tool tips in IE * When demolishing a temple priests did not return to being citizens * Display error in premium city consultant * After deleting a player the cultural agreements were not properly cleaned up * Ikipedia unit data was missing the level of the barracks * The defense mission is no longer possible if an ally or yourself wants to raid the city * Troops could be moved from occupied cities without trading ships * After deleting a player the military agreements were not properly cleaned up * Fixed a bug that changed order of unit building queue * Without having an harbor you couldn't send out raids from occupied villages * Players with the same number of research may have different points in the research high-score. Here are some future research were counted more than once. With the fix they are now downgraded to the correct number. * Fixed a bug that caused differences in island and village conversion * White-screen with military consultant fixed * Fixed a bug that caused battles to freeze Notes * This patch is displayed as 0.3.2, but if you click on the game version link, you will see that it is patch 0.3.2.2.